dragomon_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Laugh at Crab, Cry in Crab
Description Poor Omi's so tied down with pilot work for the Falcons that he hasn't had a chance to pursue his dream of becoming a world class chef. That's where you come in! His new recipe (that'll "blow the peanut gallery away") calls for five fresh Pincerpod spines, and he needs you to grab 'em for him! Get snippin'! Objectives Obtain Fresh Spine from Pincerpod 0/3 Progress Completion Omi: "Well, tickle me pink! That didn't take you too long, did it? Let me take a gander at those spiiiines! Mm-hmm! Just look at 'em. Ripe, fresh, and oh-so-sweet! I'll drop these spinal snacks in the pot straightaway!" Omi whips out (you don't dare ask from where) what looks like a steel-plated blender, tossing the spines inside. Suddenly, you're treated to the gut-wrenching symphony of crackling cartilage, macerating spinal meat, and splattering juices. When the mixture has been thoroughly liquefied, Omi carefully scrapes the paste out into individual jars. Omi: "Now, let's see... hair follides of a Rhinosker, dried blubber from a Wingrus, and...!! A dollop of fresh, morning dew. Voilä Oh, I almost forgot the most important ingredient! A whole jar of Fellswne lard! Ohoho, that would have been a TRAVESTY!" Omi hastily mixes the amalgamation of nauseating ingredients together with the pink paste. Omi: "What'd I tell ya! Look at that glisten! That gleam! C'mon, give your throat a good ol' wettin'.' Omi pours some of the chunky concoction into two glasses and hands them to you and (Hoppalong), eyes hopeful. (Player): The two of you simply stare down at the fetid, abnormally-colored goop. The smell makes your stomach tum. Omi, however, is looking at you SO proudly that you just couldn't bear to disappoint him. You plug your nose and take a gulp. (Player): As the pulpy, fleshy medley slides down your throat, you feel your entire body convulse. Your vision goes black. From above, you hear the sounds of your beloved friends and relatives "Oh, our dear (Player Name). So young! To think they could have given up on this world already." When you come to, you feel as though you've been gored in the stomach by a Rhinosker. Omi: "Soooo... what's the verdict? Pretty DANG tasty, amirite? I can practically see the flavor marbling in the air above your head! Or is that smoke? At any rate, look at ol' (Hoppalong) over there! Fella passed out it was so good!" (Player): You find yourself at a loss as to how to respond Glancing over at (Hoppalong), you see them splayed out across the dirt, white, frothy bubbles leaking down their chin. Finally, you decide to tell the truth—that it's an.. "acquired taste." And that you've "never tasted anything quite like it before." Omi: "Golly gee, hollah! That's just the answer I was lookin' for! This baby'll win me top prize in this year's Modem Dish competition for SURE!" Rewards * 102 Silver * 1224 EXP * Class Chest Armor Notes Category:Quests